


Hot Spring Escapade

by EighthSpan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Happy Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Oral Sex, Romance, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan
Summary: The stress of managing the newly reborn nation of Valla is taking its toll on King Corrin and Queen Caeldori. When they finally secure a night for themselves, they decide to spend it relaxing at a new hot spring...





	Hot Spring Escapade

Gently sliding the shoji door closed behind him, Corrin stepped outside, inhaling deeply and sighing in content.

"This is promising," he said aloud, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

Warm, misty air swirled around him, steaming up from the surface of the hot spring and partially shrouding his form. This hot spring was one of nearly a dozen, located at the base of a mountain at the northern edge of Corrin's realm. Prior to the restoration of Valla in the physical world, the place had been ignored, a rarely-traveled spot in the outskirts of the Nohrian kingdom. And the hot spring's potential would have likely remained untapped, were it not for Corrin's wife, Caeldori.

Even before she had become the queen of Valla, Caeldori had always had an exceptional talent for drawing out potential. Once she had received word of the place, she had investigated personally, scouting the area and consulting with architects and merchants that could make her idea come to life. She imagined something far grander than a few simple baths - the facility she imagined would be a proper resort, catering to all classes of people from every reach of the newly reborn nation of Valla.

Looking around the area, Corrin placed his hands on his hips and nodded to himself, his lips curling up into a proud smile. His queen's ambition had been well-placed.

The place was everything she had hoped for. A large, wooden wall separated the spring into different bathing areas, offering zones for mixed-bathing and additional areas for only men or women, respectively. Of course, Corrin and Caeldori were here inspecting the resort before its grand opening, so there was no one else around.

The surface around the pool was the very rock of the mountain, cut stones that had been carefully shaped and smoothed to prevent anyone from slipping or cutting themselves. And while the spring was walled-off to create privacy, it had no roof, being exposed to the elements. Turning his gaze up to the starry night sky, Corrin admired the full moon for a moment, briefly concealed by wispy clouds that were lazily floating by.

The area was full of greenery and flora of all sorts, seeing as the soil in this corner of the world catered to plant life that could be found in both Nohr and Hoshido. Ivy and vines sprawled out over the walls, already adding a touch of rustic authenticity to the place. Resting comfortably in a planter box, a beautiful Hoshidan maple tree reached upwards, stretching out its canopy of pink leaves like an umbrella. Sharing the soil with the maple tree were a half-dozen moonflowers - a rare species of plant found only in the mountains of Nohr. Moonflowers were faintly magical and blossomed only during the full moon, during which they basked their surroundings in a beautiful, pale light that soothed the mind.

Corrin found it hard to tear his eyes away from the wondrous light of the flowers. The rumors were true, they really were like miniature moons...

Clonk.

An odd noise followed by the sound of flowing water drew his attention, and Corrin turned to look at the opposite spring. Illuminated by the light of an elegant stone lamp, a peculiar machine brought in more water through a bamboo pipe. The machine was a piece of Nohrian technology, one that was used to bring up groundwater from deep wells that were otherwise inaccessible. Every one of the hot springs had one of these pumps attached, which allowed for greater control over the temperature and water flow. A staff member in the control room could drain or fill any of the springs in but a few moments, and a fire mage was always on hand to warm up the water, if needed.

The sound of a shogi door sliding open and closing again drew Corrin's attention, and he welcomed his wife with a smile as she approached. Like him, Caeldori wore only a towel, clutching it close to her body. And even concealed by her towel and the steam, he couldn't help but admire his wife's body. She was tall and slender, the curves of her hips and shoulders wonderfully illuminated by the moonlight. Far from frail, Caeldori had the sleek, honed body of a warrior, her powerful physique contrasting delightfully with her soft femininity. 

Feeling the weight of her husband's eyes, Caeldori blushed, looking away in embarrassment as her cheeks rapidly changed color in an attempt to match the long locks of her crimson hair.

"Sorry for the wait," she said, offering an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," Corrin shrugged. "I wanted to wait for you, anyway. I just took the time to look around and admire the scenery."

Her tension beginning to ease away, Caeldori's smile grew less awkward, and she offered her husband a look of warm appreciation. He returned the gesture, the pair smiling, lost in each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Right," Caeldori coughed. "Well, I'd love to hear your thoughts about everything, but..."

"We should stop standing around and get in?" Corrin finished with a laugh. Undoing his own towel, Corrin folded it in half and placed it to the side, beginning to descend the hewn stone steps into the spring. As soon as his feet slipped into the warm waters, tingling sensations of bliss coursed through his body, causing him to shudder for a moment. Noticing his wife's hesitation, he stopped halfway and turned to look at her.

"Well?" he smiled. "Are you coming?"

"Hm?" Caeldori blinked. "Oh, um, yes! I was just, ah..."

"Just what?" Corrin asked, arching an amused eyebrow.

"I was just...admiring you," Caeldori finished with a giggle. "Sorry. I know that must seem pretty silly, seeing as we're already married."

With that, Caeldori undid her towel, letting it drop to the floor and revealing her naked form.

"Hey, I admire you all the time," Corrin smiled. "I swear, it gets harder to look away every time I see you."

"Flatterer," she laughed, sticking out her tongue before descending the steps into the spring.

"Ooh," she sighed, sinking down into the water and leaning against the stone edge. "Oh, this is really good..."

"I thought you had already experienced the hot springs," Corrin said, submerging himself and sitting next to his wife.

"Yes, but that was before the resort was constructed," she explained, sighing in content. "It's even better, now."

"The water pumps and temperature controls add that much, huh?" Corrin asked.

"Oh, yes," she said. "Absolutely. I'd even go as far as to say that this might be the greatest hot spring in the whole world."

"Have you experienced many?" Corrin asked. "I've had warm baths before, but nothing like this."

"I haven't," Caeldori admitted with a smile. "But I know that this one has to be the best, because no one else can match what this resort offers."

"Even having never experienced the others," Corrin said, "I'm inclined to agree. This place is perfect, Cael."

Extending an arm and wrapping it around his wife's shoulder, Corrin pulled her closer towards him, and she happily nuzzled up against him.

"You really think so?" she asked, slinking further down into the water and resting against her husband.

"I do," he replied, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Seriously, you nailed it. It's not just the technology...you've managed to blend Nohrian and Hoshidan culture together."

"This place is beautiful," he continued. "There's a real sense of harmony, here. More than just adding to the treasury, I think this place is going to be a shining example of what happens when people cooperate."

"And gods know that Valla could use some more cooperation," he finished with a sigh.

"It'll get better, love," Caeldori soothed, brushing a finger against her husband's collarbone. "We've made it this far."

"I didn't think we'd ever encounter a challenge more difficult than saving the world," Corrin chuckled. "But you're right. With a queen like you, I know that I can endure anything."

"Thank you," Caeldori smiled, tilting her head upwards and bringing her lips to his. Soft, tingling sensation flowed between the couple as they kissed, silently reaffirming their love for each other. As they pulled away, Caeldori stood up, prompting a confused look from her husband.

"I want to sit closer to you," she explained, moving to sit in between Corrin's legs, nestling her back against his chest and leaning into him. Happy to oblige her, Corrin wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting just under her pert breasts, and brought his head lower to nuzzle against his wife's, sharing a series of brief kisses with her.

"That's better," she sighed.

"It is," he agreed.

The couple held their position for a few minutes, quietly cuddling each other. Their tender silence was broken only by the pipe system refreshing the water in measured intervals. 

They let out soft sighs of bliss, feeling the warm waters melt their tension away. Building a kingdom was an arduous task, to say the least, and there were long stretches where Valla's rulers would be too busy to spend time together. Each of them knew that this gentle moment would not last forever, and simply took comfort in the other's presence.

But with his wife's perfect body pressed against his, hearing her sigh so close to his ears, Corrin began to feel a different kind of warmth. Starting as an ember, a burning heat encroached upon his senses, spreading like wildfire.

"Oh my," Caeldori giggled, trying to sound coy. "There's something poking me! I wonder, whatever could that be?"

Flashing a conspiratorial smile, Corrin's hands began to drift upwards, sensually trailing across Caeldori's body. They arrived at her breasts - and kept going, trailing upwards to grip her shoulders.

There was no rush. This was a rare night that they had all to themselves, and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest. Massaging her shoulders, Corrin began kissing his wife more aggressively, locking his lips with hers. He began to involve his tongue, darting into his wife's mouth and beginning to wrestle with hers. Ever the duelist, Caeldori met his challenge and responded to the kiss in kind. Reaching one hand down to his thighs, she began to knead her fingers into them, massaging him.

They couple remained like this for a while, until Corrin decided to escalate things. Finally, he gave in to his instincts, allowing his hands to drift lower and cup Caeldori's chest. And while her breasts were admittedly on the smaller side, they were the perfect size for her, something which Corrin aimed to convey with every chance he got. He let the passion of his touch convey what his words could not, using his fingers and tongue to express his adoration.

Sensually writing under the assault of sensation, Caeldori began wriggling her body against his, moaning into her lover's mouth as they kissed. Lifting up her fingers, she began creeping along his thigh, moving closer and closer towards the rapidly stiffening sensation poking against her. Breaking the kiss, Caeldori turned around for a better look at her lover. Offering a conspiratorial smile as her fingers reached out and wrapped around Corrin's manhood, she began to stroke him, gently squeezing his shaft to encourage him to grow even harder.

Groaning with delight at her touch, Corrin rose out of the water, moving back to sit on the edge of the spring.

"This should be easier for you," he explained.

Caeldori followed her husband with a wordless smile, moving to stand with him. She wasted no time in resuming her stroking, gliding her fingers across his cock and drawing out another deep, blissful groan. Corrin reached out, wrapping an arm around her back, pulling her closer so he could kiss her. Her chest pressed against his, her nipples poking him.

Caeldori began to increase the speed of her stroking, making her husband moan into her mouth. Feeling his knees wobble, Corrin planted his other arm on the edge of the spring, bracing himself. Gliding his free hand over his wife's back, he used his fingers to rub circles into her, kneading out the tension in her neck and shoulders.

Fire was building up inside of Corrin, making every one of his wife's motions feel more intense.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Cael...you're too good at this...I'm not sure how long I can last..."

"Then let's slow down," Caeldori smiled.

Withdrawing her hand from her husband's cock, she used it to grasp one of his hands, gently pulling it into the water and guiding it towards her. Understanding her intentions, Corrin took over and began to rub his fingers along the exterior of her entrance, working her up as he allowed his body to wind down. He began to kiss her again, their tongues dancing with each other.

Confident that she was sufficiently aroused, Corrin finally slipped a finger inside of her, reaching up and beginning to pleasure her from the inside. Gasping at his entry, Caeldori let out a long moan, wrapping her arms around Corrin and arching her back.

"Yesss," she sighed. "Oh, that feels incredible, love..."

"Then how about this?" he grinned, inserting a second finger into her, making her gasp and moan all over again. 

Corrin began using his fingers to make a 'come hither' motion while inside of her, stroking that magical spot within her. Caeldori moaned and shivered, responding to his actions by kissing him all the more passionately. Corrin held this position for a minute, using his fingers to draw invisible patterns inside of his wife. Her squirming, moaning reactions enticed his passion further, and his cock grew harder still, rubbing against her thighs.

"Corrin," she whimpered. "Please...I need you..."

Well, there was no way he could resist that.

Withdrawing his fingers and grabbing hold of his wife, Corrin pressed his back against the wall of the spring, carefully lowering the two of them and partially submerging them in the warm waters. Unable to wait any longer, Caeldori sat up, taking her husband's dick in hand and positioning it at her entrance. Sharing an eager look with her husband, she slowly began to sink down and impale herself, moaning at the glorious sensation of being reunited. The pair shuddered and moaned together, delighting in the sensation of being once again connected in the most intimate way possible.

"Finally," Caeldori groaned, feeling her husband hilt inside of her. "I've needed this...needed you...so badly!"

Wrapping one arm around Caeldori's back to support her, Corrin used the other to reach down and grip her hips, squeezing her ass and pushing her closer to him.

"Same for me," Corrin agreed, angling his head downwards. Opening his mouth, he took one of Caeldori's nipples into his mouth, kissing and sucking on it with the utmost of reverence.

"Gods!" A sharp gasp elicited from Caeldori's lips. Wrapping her legs around her husband's, she coiled her body together with his beneath the water, wanting to bring as much of her body in contact with his as possible.

Looking up at his wife, Corrin maintained eye contact with her as he continued to play with her breasts, making her moan and bite her lip in delight.

"You keep slipping into my mind," Corrin said, continuing to lick and kiss her between breaths. "The longer we're apart, the more my mind daydreams of you."

"We can't wait this long again," Caeldori agreed, moaning again and wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "It was starting to get so distracting, I couldn't get any work done..."

Leaning forward, Caeldori began to gently rock her body, shaking her hips as she kept her lover inside of her. Her pussy kept an incredibly tight grip on Corrin as she rode him, and he swore that she must have been even wetter and hotter than the water they were submerged in. Burning need rapidly built up inside of them, the flames of lust stoked by the other's moans. Even so, they kept a slow, steady pace, not wanting to dispel the romantic mood just yet. Withdrawing his mouth from Caeldori's breast, Corrin resumed their passionate kissing.

"Getting close," Corrin warned, sucking in air through his teeth as Caeldori's pussy clenched around him.

Gods, did he love her! Caeldori was so brilliant, so beautiful, and so loving...he had to do all he could to make her happy.

"So am I," Caeldori moaned. "Don't stop..."

Despite the slow pace of their gentle lovemaking, their mutual pleasure continued to build, rising to impossible levels. The two continued to kiss, indulging in each other as Caeldori ground her hips against him. Burning lust built inside of Corrin, boiling like lava and demanding release. Exerting the entirety of his willpower, he held on as long as he could, until Caeldori's motions finally drove him over the edge.

Pleasure surged through his body like a wave, crashing over his nerves and knocking his mind asunder. His legs went stiff as he thrust into her, his nethers churning as his first load shot out of his throbbing cock like something out of a deep sea vent. Crying out in joy as she felt her lover's warm release flood into her, Caeldori exploded, clamping down on him even harder. Her body shuddered and quivered, overwhelmed with sensation as Caeldori moaned in time with every pulse of her lover's organ.

The two remained tangled together for some time, refusing to pull apart. Finally, their bodies began to wind down cooling off from their mutual explosion. Caeldori reluctantly pulled her mouth away from Corrin's, and she nestled her head into his shoulder as she gathered her breath. Still inside of her, Corrin hugged his wife closer, gently rubbing his arms over her back and nuzzling his head against hers.

Any notion of time slipped from their minds, the couple perfectly content to cuddle in the blissfully warm hot spring.

"Nn," Caeldori sighed. "That was wonderful."

"It was," Corrin agreed. "But..."

"But you want more," she finished. 

Giggling at her husband's sheepish smile, Caeldori sat up and whispered directly into his ear, "So do I..."

With great reluctance, Caeldori sighed and slunk backwards, allowing Corrin's softening cock to slip out of her.

"Come on," she said, rising out of the water and gesturing towards the exit. "We'll overheat if we stay in here forever. Let's head back to our room."

"With pleasure," Corrin chuckled, standing up and following after her.  
*****************  
Quickly throwing a towel on, the pair excused themselves back to their room for the night - the luxury suite, the most comfortable room in the resort. They couldn't resist sharing a giggle as they walked almost entirely naked through the resort's empty hallways, delighting in that comfortable naughtiness shared only between lovers.

They arrived at their destination after a minute's walk, not bothering to wait until they were fully inside before reigniting their passions. Corrin grabbed his wife's hips, stripping the towel off of her and pressing his lips against hers as he walked her inside, absentmindedly closing the door behind him. With a playful growl, Corrin's arms fell lower, grabbing firm handfuls of Caeldori's ass and squeezing. Caeldori let out a squeak of surprise before eagerly moaning into his mouth, delighted by his sudden assertiveness.

"Too long," Corrin growled. "It's been too damn long since we've had a night just for ourselves."

"Then let's make the most of it," Caeldori winked. "Come on, go stand by the bed..."

Corrin followed his wife to the bed, eyes securely glued to the back of her body, watching the incredibly appealing sway of her hips as she moved.

"Gods, you're gorgeous," Corrin lauded. "After marrying a goddess like you, I don't think I can ever call myself unlucky again."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, love," Caeldori smiled, fetching a pillow from the bed and placing it on the floor. "You won my heart through your sheer kindness and determination. Besides, you already know that I find you just as appealing..."

Stepping forward at her behest, Corrin moved to stand in front of Caeldori, who crouched down and placed her knees on the pillow, allowing her to kneel comfortably.

"My love," Caeldori said, smiling at the sight of her husband's dangling manhood, "Allow me to get you ready again."

Without further ado, Caeldori took hold of Corrin's cock, bringing it to her mouth. As she began to stroke it with her hands, she reached out with her tongue, giving the tip of his cock a cursory lick. Owing to his nature as a half-dragon, Corrin's powerful body had a very low refractory period, and his cock began to stiffen almost immediately.

"Mm," Caeldori moaned. "I love making you hard. There's something so wonderfully satisfying about it..."

"It's pretty satisfying for me, too," Corrin groaned, shutting one eye as she began to drag her tongue over his rapidly hardening cock.

"Ah," Caeldori cooed in delight as his cock grew large enough for her to use both of her hands. "Now that is what I like to see."

Caeldori licked her lips, her eyes gleaming with a deep hunger. Corrin's cock twitched in anticipation, eager to receive her attention again.

Descending upon him, Caeldori wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, encompassing him in a tight embrace. Her tongue flicking at his sensitive tip, she used both of her hands to stroke him. She kept her pattern unpredictable, twisting her hands in opposing motions and squeezing him at random intervals. Caeldori had grown to be an expert at pleasuring her husband, and knew how to use every part of her body to maximum effect. She used even her voice as a weapon, moaning into his cock, sending vibrating waves of pleasure into him that made his nerves shudder and tingle.

Refusing to grow content with her progress, Caeldori withdrew one hand from his cock and brought it to Corrin's hanging orbs, gently cupping his balls and beginning to pleasure them, as well. She used her fingertips to massage them, being as gentle as she possibly could as she rolled his sack through her fingers. Corrin let out his strongest groan yet at her touch, knees jerking for a moment at Caeldori's skillful touch.

Her lover's cock had reached its full size long ago, but Caeldori wanted to test herself. Withdrawing both of her hands, she began to pleasure him with only her mouth. Bobbing her along his shaft, Caeldori pushed the limits of her technique. She sucked and licked at every part of his dick, noisily slurping as she coated him with her saliva. The deliciously lewd sounds had the desired effect, enticing her husband to place his hands on top of her head, gently guiding her along.

"Would you like to know a secret?" Caeldori asked, releasing his cock from her mouth with an audible pop.

"Sure," Corrin groaned, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his wife's eyes.

"Even before we were married," Caeldori sighed happily, continuing to stroke his cock as she spoke, "I would fantasize about you, constantly. Even during the war, whenever I touched myself, I would pretend it was you., thinking of all the different ways we could pleasure each other."

"Fuck," Corrin grunted, too distracted by his wife's stroking to think clearly. "That's...ungh, that's a pretty good secret..."

"And one for your ears only," Caeldori laughed, resuming her ministrations. "Let's see how many of those fantasies I can make into reality."

Her husband was deliciously hard, now, but there was one last thing she wanted to try. Pressing her hands against his thighs, she leaned forward, taking his cock deeper than before. She kept going, feeling him press into her throat. She had to close her eyes in concentration to resist the urge to gag, and kept going until she pressed against his base. Opening her eyes, she gazed up at her husband with as much lust as she could muster, maintaining eye contact with his cock buried in her throat.

Finally, she withdrew, coughing and gathering her breath.

"Hah," she laughed, winking and giving her husband a look of pride. "How'd you like that?"

"That was fucking incredible," Corrin growled, flashing an eager grin. "Oh, I need to pay you back, for that..."

"Come on, then," Caeldori replied, hopping onto the bed and getting on all fours. Slowly wiggling her ass at him, she turned her head to smile at him, beckoning him forward with a finger.

"Show me your gratitude," she giggled.

With a grin, Corrin joined his wife on the bed, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her towards him for a quick kiss.

"We were gentle in the spring," Caeldori moaned. "This time, don't hold back..."

Locking eyes with her to give his acknowledgment, Corrin lined himself up, positioning himself at her entrance and delivering a powerful thrust, hilting himself inside of her with a single, smooth motion.

"Yes!" Caeldori gasped. "Like that! Please, Corrin, again!"

"As my queen commands," he laughed, withdrawing and slamming into her again. This time, he did not pause, and repeated the motion, again and again. They moaned out together, the room quickly filling with the sounds of their flesh slapping together. Caeldori put her hands up against the headboard of the bed to brace herself, her face a blissful expression as she laughed and moaned.

"Harder!" she groaned. "I know you need this as badly as I do!"

After pulling her in for another kiss, Corrin eagerly complied with her request, driving his cock into her dripping heat with zealous fervor. Delighting in the way her body reacted to his thrusts, he admired how her ass and thighs jiggled from every impact, how her shoulders rose and fell with every eager breath, how her breasts swayed back and forth as her body moved...

Corrin and Caeldori had bonded together under the threat of war, battling dangerous hordes of enemies on a regular basis. And to relieve the stress of combating such peril, they sought comfort each in other, engaging in vigorous lovemaking. Slow, romantic sex had its place and time, but these two were seasoned combatants, two extraordinary physical specimens that needed each other. Every thrust, every moan, and every grunt renewed their commitment to each other, and made the stress of kingdom management feel like a faraway afterthought. 

Grabbing hold of her abdomen, Corrin adjusted their position. Caeldori now on her back, she brought one leg over Corrin's back as he straddled the other limb, fucking her relentlessly.

"Nngh, harder!" she pleaded. "More!"

Looping her arms around her husband's neck, she pulled him down onto her, bringing her mouth to his. As they kissed, she brought her other leg around his back, pressing her heels against his thighs, pushing him into her and limiting his ability to pull out. Groaning into her mouth, Corrin intensified his efforts even further, slamming into his wife with shallower, but fiercer thrusts.

Every time he thrust into her, their bodies moved in unison, pulling and pushing, clenching and releasing, making the bed creak. Corrin's dick was enveloped in hot, needy bliss, Caeldori's pussy tightening around him like a vice as she moaned at the joyous feeling of being filled so completely.

"Cael," he grunted. "Can't hold...much longer..."

"Wait," she pleaded. "A little longer...I want to ride you..."

Tightening her grip on him, Caeldori pitched her body to the left, using a surprising amount of strength to roll him over. As he untangled their legs, Corrin found himself on his back, with his very eager wife pinning him to the bed. Still connected, she paused for a moment to examine her lover, her pert breasts rising and falling with every needy breath.

"I love you," she concluded, laughing tiredly and leaning down, placing her hands on Corrin's chest to steady herself. She began to grind her hips into his, shaking them back and forth, lifting them up and down, riding his cock at her desired pace.

"And I love you," Corrin panted, bringing his mouth to hers and locking their lips together. The pair had no further need for words - they would express their love with action. Caeldori began to bounce and grind on her husband with verve, taking the aggressive role with their kissing and darting her tongue into Corrin's mouth, wrestling his into submission.

Corrin's fingers danced along her back, gliding up and down, fingernails gently raking her skin. His hands soon wormed their way further down, taking hold of Caeldori's hips and following her movements, pushing and pulling along with her rhythm. Her breasts, pushed up against Corrin, jiggled with every impact of their bodies, her nipples dragging across his chest.

Heat building up inside of her loins and threatening to burst, Caeldori did not try to delay the inevitable any further. Rather, she gripped her lover more tightly, slamming her hips down onto him with even greater passion, determined to make one final assault. Corrin's need was nearing its limits, as well, and he was more than happy to thrust up into his wife, desperate to bring their mutual pleasure as high as he could.

This time, Caeldori hit her peak first, crying out with an orgasmic howl and slamming down especially hard.

"Corrin!" she cried, her voice flooded with pure adoration and need. 

Collapsing forward, she fell onto her lover as her quivering pussy clenched him even tighter, milking him for all he had to give. The sudden burst of hotter, tighter pleasure sent Corrin skyrocketing over the edge, making him buck his hips into his wife, groaning into her mouth, nearly forgetting to breathe. Hot, sticky bliss surged through him, blasting out of his throbbing cock and flooding Caeldori's insides, painting them white, claiming her most intimate parts for himself. Abandoning themselves to their feverish love, they rode their bliss like a tidal wave, joined together through it all.

Satisfaction, at last.

The lust finally dissipated from their bodies, burnt off by their fervent lovemaking. Rolling off her lover, Caeldori sighed happily as his cock slipped out of her. Moving to lay on her side, she clutched her husband tightly, nestling her head on his chest. She considered saying something, but her words failed her, evaporating in her throat. Smiling at her, Corrin conveyed that he was content to share the silence. The lovers remained like that for a while, cuddled together, running their fingers through each other's hair and gently kissing each other in perfect relaxation, the need for sleep calling bringing their eyelids ever downward.

"You know," Corrin yawned, "I thought of something, just now."

"What's that?" Caeldori asked.

"Azura's magic," he explained. "You know how she can use it to travel between bodies of water? That's how she got us to old Valla, right?"

"I remember," Caeldori hummed. "What of it?"

"I just realized that I can probably do that, too," Corrin said. "The ability is unique to the royalty of Valla, right? So...what if I used that to bring us here?"

"You can do that?" Caeldori blinked. "That would be incredible! There wouldn't be any need to schedule these long vacations if we could just whirlpool ourselves here in the blink of an eye!"

"Honestly, I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier," Corrin chuckled. "But let's leave testing that idea for tomorrow...I don't think I can keep my eyes open for much longer."

"Agreed," Caeldori yawned. "I said that I loved you, right?"

"I believe we both did, yes."

"Just checking."

With a tired laugh, Caeldori brought up the bedsheets, wrapping them around their bodies and tucking in for a night of blissful sleep. Sharing one final, breathless little "I love you", the couple closed their eyes and swiftly fell asleep, cradled in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah, love. What a wonderful thing. 
> 
> I think this turned out quite well. I aimed to convey a happy couple relieving their stress, and a hot spring resort was a wonderful vehicle to use. The length of this story allowed for some fun variety with the positions, as well.
> 
> This was a commissioned work. Feel free to message me if you are interested in commissioning me.
> 
> Please leave comments/constructive feedback if you have any, I always appreciate that. Until next time!
> 
> -Eighth


End file.
